Alois x Ciel
by michisutcliff
Summary: Ciertos deseos sexuales encontrados en alois hacia ciel después de conocerle lo llevan a desearle...


**Notas**: Es mi primer fics :'D solo a probar mi creatividad y va dedicado a una chica muy especial que quiero muchísimo espero les guste aunque esto no es lo mío x.x …bueno aquí os dejo.

**AloisxCiel.**

Una tarde tranquila en la mansión Phantomhive, al menos esto parecía ser.

Ciel estaba en su comedor tomando un poco de té mientras su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis informaba como siempre de las cosas que sucedían en Londres. En ese momento el mayordomo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta "Toc toc".

**-¿Ah venido alguien sin avisar? Sebastian mira quién es. **Dijo el chico mientras miraba el periódico.

El mayordomo se dirigió a la puerta a verificar quien había llegado a la mansión sin siquiera avisar, con seriedad miro a la persona que había tocado….

**-¿A que viene la visita del Conde Trancy y su mayordomo? **Pregunto Sebastian.

**-He venido a hacer una visita cordial a ciel. **Sonríe y ríe a carcajadas mientras caminó sin pedir permiso ni molestarse en preguntar si era bienvenido.

Sebastian lo mira pasar a su lado con una seriedad en su rostro pero rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia la puerta donde permanecía Claude quien se atreve a atacarlo tirando tres de sus cuchillos de oro que el otro mayordomo esquiva con agilidad.

**-¡CIEL! ¿Cómo estas querido phantomhive? **Dice el rubio sonriendo mientras se apoya en la esquina de la mesa con una mano en su cadera.

**-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Sebastian sácalo de mi mansión! **Dijo el Conde phantomhive enojado, claro que la presencia del rubio no le agradaba.

**-¿Por qué te enojas? Solo vine de forma "amistosa" Olé, no seas así. **Ríe de una forma algo sádica y atrevidamente toma de la barbilla a ciel dándole un salvaje beso del que el chico intento rechazar abofeteándole!

**-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme?**.

**-¡Sebastian donde te has metido!. **¿Dónde podía estar el mayordomo?…ah pero claro que esto ya estaba planeado, la araña astuta se había llevado al mayordomo a su pelea este, estaba ocupado.

Esto era de provecho para alois quien ya tenía malas intenciones. El chico sin pensarlo se lanza sobre ciel haciéndole caer al piso y le toma las manos acorralándolo.

**-Tranquilo ciel, si no pones demasiada resistencia te trato bien. **Sonreía mientras jugaba con el chico pasando un dedo en su pecho empezando a quitar los botones de su chaleco.

**-Pero que…¡Alois dejame!. **El rubio continúo quitándolo y volvió a besar a ciel, el chico puso algo de resistencia pero termino cediendo, alois deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca del conde recorriéndola…

**-Te gusta después de todo ¿no?...al final acabarías cediendo, lo sabia!.** Este continuo su trabajo de desnudarle mientras ciel solo hacia cara de enojado ¿pero en realidad lo estaba?...alois le soltó las manos estando sobre el quitando por completo la parte de arriba de su ropa mientras jugaba con los pezones del chico. Sin poder evitarlo la respiración ciel fue acelerándose notoriamente mientras que esto se le hacía divertido a alois.

**-¿Parece que ya te estás excitando? Interesante…**

**-¡Eres un maldito!**

El rubio empezó a lamer el pecho de ciel bajando hasta su abdomen dejando un rastro de saliva mostrando la marca de su contrato en la lengua y una sádica sonrisa.

Ciel no hacía nada, realmente esta sensación le estaba gustaba al parecer. Alois por el contrario se divertía mucho empezó a desabrochar su short y a bajar su ropa interior sacando su no tan grande miembro algo endurecido y se lo lleva a la boca sin pensarlo.

**-¿Q-que rayos haces alois?**

El rubio solo lo ignoraba y se dedicaba a jugar con su miembro recorriéndolo con su lengua, por el lado de ciel solo cerró los ojos y se escuchaba como el jadeaba, alois aprovechaba para bajarle el short junto con la ropa interior y sacársela por completo. Ciel no pudo contenerse por esa experiencia y minutos después se corrió en la boca del rubio, cosa que obviamente a alois no le desagrado, al contrario sonrió.

Alois sin pensarlo se desabrocho el botón del short mientras ciel recuperaba el aliento, este se disponía a levantarse y gritar a el rubio pero al hacerlo miro que este se desnudaba.

**-¿Q-que rayos piensas hacer ahora?.** Este no respondía solo sonreía, tomo a ciel del brazo y lo hizo levantarse y ponerlo contra la mesa.

**-¡Alois ya déjame, te matare lo veras!**

**-Je, no…no lo harás!...**

Alois acerco un dedo a su ano y lo introdujo para dilatarle un poco, ciel solo soltó un gemido y cerro los puños contra la mesa mientras el rubio seguía estimulando. Luego de unos minutos masturbando saco su dedo y acerco su miembro, al sentir estoy ciel dio un salto buscando zafarse pero alois coloco una mano en su espalda y otra en su cadera, se inclino un poco y empezó a entrar lentamente en el, ciel cerro sus ojos y apretaba sus dientes era "su primera vez" y le causaba algo de dolor, el rubio lo tomo de las cadera y seguía un movimiento lento pero después de un rato así noto que ya no le causaba tanto dolor así que decidió aumentar sus penetraciones que provocaban a ciel muchos jadeos. Al cabo de un rato penetrándole alois no pudo mas corriéndose dentro de ciel, provocando que este soltara un fuerte gemido. Alois saco su miembro y se disponía a vestirse cuando ciel se dio la vuelta y lo abofeteo.

**-¡Eres un maldito sucio!**

**-¡Como te atreves a golpearme si has puesto poca resistencia, te ha gustado!**

**-….**

Ciel subió su short supuestamente enojado y tomo el resto de su ropa.

**-¿Qué es lo que planean aquí?. **Dijo sebastian mientras ya estaba cansado de pelear con Claude.

**-Eso no es tu problema te dije…Igual ya esto no tiene sentido. **Claude guardo los cuchillos que estaba usando y acomodo sus gafas con total seriedad.

**-Buscare a mi joven amo para irme…si no te molesta. **Camino por el lado de sebastian con total tranquilidad y entro a la mansión con sebastian caminando tras de él hasta el lugar donde se encontraban alois y ciel.

**-Claude ya nos vemos…no hay nada que hacer aquí. **Dijo alois sonriendo y se dispuso a marcharse junto a su mayordomo.

Ciel apretó sus puños, se acerco a sebastian y le abofeteó.

**-Eres un idiota!**

**-Discúlpeme usted bocchan… ¿se encuentra bien?¿qué quiere que haga?**

**-Nada… ¡Ya no importa! Prepárame un baño…**

**-Yes, my lord.**

Ciel salió del comedor en total silencio sin decir una palabra.

**The end.**


End file.
